Cursory Issues
by Luigiflipping
Summary: A computer cursor appears out of nowhere and disrupts the life of Orginization 13. No one knows how it got there or where it came from. Comments with what you want to see happen are more than welcome! Anything is possible!


Saix walked down the hallway of The Castle That Never Was holding a small stack of old mission reports. Each one was from Wonderland. An odd pattern was showing itself, and Xemnas would be interested to know that the exact same number of each kind of heartless had shown up on every one of the missions in Wonderland.

Saix reached the door of the Superior, and scanned through the papers one more time. He raised a hand to knock on the door, when out of nowhere, something tugged at the carefully organized papers. Saix tightened his grip and looked up, only to find that it was nothing. Everything he saw was exactly how it always was. Not a stray Nobody in sight.

Once again, the papers were tugged at. Once again, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. When the papers where almost ripped out of his unyielding hands, Saix snatched at the source and caught something. It wasn't the wrist of a certain sneaky someone, or anything attached to anything. It was the strangest thing Saix had ever seen. A lone cursor, ejected from a computer screen into reality.

It floated up out of Saix's hand, and finally succeeded in yanking the reports from the Organization's caretaker. It didn't take them anywhere, but promptly dropped them on the floor, scattering the papers and leaving a messy puddle of cut trees for Saix to pick up and reorganize, and zipping off down the hallway and around a corner out of Saix's sight. The poor guy just stood there, wondering what the heck had just happened, and how such a thing could have happened.

* * *

AN: Shout out to Rowin Wolfe for this next bit! Thank you so much!

_Later that day..._

Axel ran up the stairs to the top of the clock tower, ice cream in hand, to meet Roxas and Xion. He had overslept and done his mission late, so they where probably waiting for him. Sure enough, the two youngest Nobodies where already there, talking. Axel went over to his usual spot and sat down.

"Well look who finally made it," Roxas joked. "We almost thought you wouldn't show up."

Axel laughed. "Nah, I just overslept this morning. I don't regret it for one second."

Xion smiled. "You're such a great example, Axel," she said sarcastically.

Axel looked out at the sunset, and took a bite of his Sea-salt ice cream. A black spec flew up in front of the sun in the distance, blocking a small part of the glowing red orb. It turned, and made its way towards them. Roxas noticed it, squinted to get a better look, and turned to Axel.

"Hey Axel," he said.

"Yeah?"

"What can fly but has no wings?"

Axel thought for a second, then shook his head. "I dunno. What?"

"I don't know either, that's why I'm asking."

Axel laughed, but squinted at the thing coming their way. It didn't have wings, or anything recognizable about it. The trio watched as it came closer, until it stopped a few feet in front of them.

Xion didn't think she was seeing it correctly. "Is that... a cursor?"

"I thought I was seeing things. I can't be wrong if you see it too," Roxas said.

Axel stared at it. It was about the size of half a fist, and just floated there in the middle of thin air. As if knowing what it was doing, the cursor floated over towards Axel, who just stared at it, ready to whip out his chakrams if he needed to. It moved towards his sea-salt ice cream, and Axel waved a hand to shoo it away. It didn't seem to care, and when it reached the ice cream, it stopped barely an inch away. Roxas and Xion stared at it, and glanced at Axel, who seemed profusely annoyed with the abnormality.

The cursor touched the stick of Axel's ice cream, and started pulling it away. Axel held on and tried to pull it back, but couldn't fight the cursor. Finally, faced with the choice of letting the cursor take his ice cream or plummeting to his certain death, Axel let go. He glared at the cursor, and watched as it moved the ice cream out over the pavement far below.

Roxas grinned at his Sea-salt-less friend. "Bad luck, Axel."

Xion grinned. "Maybe you shouldn't have overslept. This is probably Saix's way of getting you back."

"No way," Axel scoffed, "Saix couldn't do this. Xigbar I can see, but not Saix."

The three looked back at the cursor, and at the ice cream that was dripping down on the empty plaza below them. As if it had been waiting for this moment, the cursor dropped the Sea-salt ice cream, and Axel, Roxas and Xion watched it fall down, down, down, until it hit the pavement with a splat.

Axel looked up, but the cursor was gone. "I am going to KILL Xigbar for this!"

* * *

Marluxia hummed to himself as he tended to his garden. It was in full bloom, and the colors and scents where vibrant and refreshing. He got up to view his handiwork form a distance, and noticed something out-of-place. Among the tulips, something was tiptoeing when nothing should be. It snuck its way under the leaves and around the stems in the shadows, hiding from something. Marluxia gently moved the flowering plants aside, and caught a glimpse at something odd.

It was so out-of-place, it stood out, but not enough that it registered. Marluxia squinted after it, and suddenly it stopped, touching a beautiful red and yellow carnation-one of Marluxia's favorites. Finally in one place, Marluxia could see that it was a computer cursor. A clicking noise echoed around, and strange menu popped up out of nowhere. There where four options listed: Edit, Delete, Copy and Paste. The cursor moved over the options, and stopped on Paste. On the flower, there now sat a bee. The cursor Pasted again, and another bee appeared.

Marluxia watched as the bees flew around as if appearing in a new place where a normal aspect in their lives. The cursor, meanwhile, had created five more bees. Marluxia would have been pleased, had this been a garden that needed pollinating, which this was most certainly not. The only thing the bees could do here would be: 1. get in the way and 2. sting people. Neither where pleasant thoughts, and he needed to act fast before there where too many bees, so Marluxia summoned and swung his scythe at the cursor, which nimbly dodged the Assassin's swipe. He swung again, missed, and then lashed out, hoping to grab it, but once again, it eluded him, generating a few more bees in the mean time, before zipping under the cover of Marluxia's vibrant flowers.

The bees did not appreciate the scythe-swinging, and buzzed loudly. Marluxia, furious that he could not catch the cursor, swatted at the bees.

"Buzz off, you stupid bees, no one asked you to come here."

At this, the bees buzzed even more loudly, and showed Marluxia that no one asked him to comment by stinging him.


End file.
